Forever Doesn't Mean Always
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: Gaara has one friend named Kairi. She has always been there for him, but what happens when she leaves the village after he tells her some hurtful things. Not to mention a secret about her no one knows about, not even Kairi herself, a deadly secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own naruto, only the plot and the charecter Kairi**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"When will you understand, I don't want to see you, ever again. Now get out of here."

I stared at Gaara wide eyed. How could he say this? To his only friend. Friend since we were five. I was the one who beat up the

kids who laughed and snared at him.

He could because he was Gaara, and Gaara will always be Gaara.

I looked away quickly.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on the ground below me.

There was a pause.

"Indeed." And he walked away.

I remembered then something that i hadn't though about in years. The day I met Gaara.

* * *

**Flashback**

**(remember, she is 5 so i misspelled words on purpose)**

_"Mommy! I Wanna Go Pway!" I shouted. "I Wanna Go Pway On Da Pwaygwound!"_

_"Ok, Kairi, we can stop for just a little bit though, ok?"_

_"OwKay!" I ran as fast as my little legs could over to the slide._

_I stopped when I saw someone sitting on a swing with a small teddy bear clutched in his hands._

_He looks sad, so I got off the slide and walked over to the red-headed boy. He looked up. His face looked like he was expecting an insult._

_"Are you owkay?" I asked him. He was cute, so I smiled._

_He looked shock at my smile._

_He shook his head. I sat down on the ground in front of him._

_"My Name is Kairi, What is your name."_

_"Gaara." he said in a soft voice._

_I smiled again. "Was someone mean to you?"_

_He paused then nodded._

_"Well, then they are not worth your time or energy. Do you have any friends?"_

_"No."_

_"Well then. I am your friend now."_

_His eyes sparkled for a moment, but then wwent cold._

_"For how long?" He asked in his soft voice_

_"Forever."_

_

* * *

_

I was pulled out of my flashback my someone yelling my name. It sounded like Temari.

"Kairi, wait!"

I kept on walking foward. I knew what I had to do, but it would destroy me.

I had to leave the village....because I knew then that 'forever' doesn't have to mean 'always.'

* * *

Me: SO!!!!!!!! What do you think?

read and review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own naruto, only the plot and the charecter Kairi**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I wandered the outskirts of town, not really headed in a certain direction.

Questions kept filling my head like a gust of wind.

'Why would he say that?'

'Why would he say that to ME?'

I only had one answer that seemed to answer them all.

'Because Gaara is Gaara, and he is like that.'

As I walked the desert, I though I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them.

If anyone was following me, I didn't care. They could kill me for all I cared. My best friend hates me, so what is the point?

But did I really mean that? Of course not, I was just temporarily depressed.

At least I hope it's temporary.

The footsteps that were following me grew louder and louder.

I turned around to see who it was.

A......horse?

What the hell is it doing out here?

'Temari.' I thought. She most likely sent it so i could travel faster and safer.

Such a mother hen, that girl.

As the horse stopped two feet away from me, I gawked at it.

The back was 2 feet above my head! And I was 5 foot seven.

"I don't neeed your help." I told the animal as I turned and walked in the direction I was before.

I heard hoof-steps behind me. "Whatever, follow me if you want."

And she did. The horse followed me as I walked aimlessly around the desert.

'Overly trusting.' I thought.

After about three days of aimless walking, I begand to tire quickly.

I was dragging myself farther and farther, and it seemed like the horse was getting mroe and more hyper.

I finally gave in and tried to mount the animal.

"Ok girl...or...uh...boy? I don't know, but I need your help."

As if he/ she knew what I was saying, she turned so her side was facing me and looked at me from over her shoulder.

I now know it's a female.....let's just not go there.

I grabbed the horn of the western saddle and swung myself up....but I mounted wrong. I was facing backward.

I jumped off and looked at the mare. She was full of sweat.

"Temari may be motherly, in some ways, but not very smart."

The mare eyed me warily.

"Ok, you trusted me, so i need to trust you."

I took off the saddle, blanket, and bridle.

The black mare shook herself out and continued to eye me.

I took a running start and jumped onto her back.

How? Don't ask. It was extremely difficult.

I mean, her back is TWO FEET ABOVE MY HEAD.

I kicked the mare foward and almost slid off the side.

It felt like being thrown around in a car with no seat belt, but different.

As we walked along, my balance got better and better.

After about a half hour, I kicked her foward more. I t was like a jog, but smoother.

I beleive they call it a trot. This was easier as we went faster, so i kicked her up to full speed.

It felt like flying, but SO much better.

It was also very convenient for travel.

It was another two days before the landscape began to change.

It hit me like a slap in the face. The desert landscape faded into trees and lush vegitation.

I was headed toward the land of fire. Konoha was were i should go then.

I plan on continueing with my ninja training of course.

Konoha is the only ninja village in the Land of fire.

As I officially entered the Land Of Fire, I was swarmed by anbu.

I stopped Rin suddenly and stood completely still.

I had decided to call the horse Rin.

The anbu leader was the first to speak.

"Move one inch and your dead."


End file.
